The Work at a Pizza Place Castle
It was around early January 2017. All of the snow outside was mushy, soaked, and uncomfortable to walk on. I had my laptop on my stomach, and I was doing my job on Work at a Pizza Place like the clueless person I was. It was pretty much absurd to think that burning myself into crisps and doing whatever I want in the pizza place was hilarious, but I was just chuckling and having fun by myself. But while I was aimlessly driving around the map, I realized that all of these people owned large mansions, unlike my tiny filthy neon-colored house. How are these people even making money so quickly? I pondered. As the lights in my room were flickering, I began attempting to find information on how to earn money on Work at a Pizza Place fast, and expected some wicked hack or something bizarre. Out of all the videos I watched--- one player mentioned that there was an island that involved a chest with 1,500 moneyz inside, which was great for a head-start. As I drove my car in the water, steering and turning to find the direction of the island, big chunks of land started loading up. I thought this was the island---until a massive castle appeared right in front of me. I don't think that this is the right place I'm supposed to be in, I thought, but this place seems enormous and rich enough to provide me with lots of money. I hopped off the car and swam up, waiting for some ludicrous greeting, but nothing happened. It felt weird that an immense castle would be so quiet compared to the pizza place. The castle was full of windows that were blocked off by pieces of wood, so there was no way to see what was inside. However, the large door that enters the castle was open for everyone to see. I walked through the extensive door, and I was already inside the castle. The first thing I found was an empty throne. No one was sitting on the throne---not even a King. This could be an abandoned castle, ''I assumed. What was extremely infuriating was that the game became laggier and laggier once I examined more rooms. This castle was over-detailed for a simple game, and I couldn't believe that no one discovered this eye-catching build yet. My computer was pretty much close to crashing at this point, so I decided to leave the castle empty-handed. I was saddened to discover that the rooms weren't packed with jewelry as I suspected. But as I escorted down the stairs like a snail---I 'accidentally' found all of the gold and gems behind the throne. ''How can I be so foolish not to notice that? ''I thought as I rushed to the treasure in glee. My hopes went up to sky limits. My fingers were shaking so much that they were just sliding across the keyboard---and I couldn't even bother about the flickering lights in my room. As I jumped into the pile of luxuries, I touched one 'single' gem, and the game froze. My face immediately stopped. ''Why?! What's happening?! This game is so buggy! With my luck, the game unfroze and I was able to move my blocky avatar around again. My jaw dropped when I realized that I had $999,999 moneyz, and my inventory was jammed with every single item there was. No, no. This isn't possible. I was cheating for sure. I thought about all the possibilities I can do to my neon-colored house. Maybe I can make it fantasy-themed. Or even modern. What were the chances? I decided to leave the castle, carrying all of my moneyz and items I had, and my blocky avatar halted out of nowhere again. A red box appeared on my screen. You were kicked from the game: breaking Work at a Pizza Place's limits. I rejoined the game and found out that all of my stats were reset back to its original place. I was extremely furious that I exited the Roblox window and slammed my head onto a pillow with frustration, but decided that it's best to sleep because of how much energy I put into the keyboard.